With the demand for customized print matter, such as mailings, catalogs, brochures, and flyers increasing and the desire to optimize printer efficiency in regard to job set up times, particularly on smaller run sizes, digital copiers and presses have become more ubiquitous in the printing industry. Digital printers encompass a range of technologies including electrophotographic and inkjet technologies. To take full advantage of these systems, the media that are printed often need to be optimized for that particular technology. Media for some inkjet technologies should to be highly absorptive. Typical glossy media for the above mentioned applications are not designed for inkjet technology. Instead, they have been designed for offset or gravure type printing presses, whose demand for absorptivity is very low when compared with an inkjet system. Media with low absorptivity will result in inefficient drying of the printed image that can lead to printer contamination, image smearing, and reduced performance.